


Don't Call Me Angel

by larryent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Big Harry, Bottom Louis, Dry Humping, Inspired by Music, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Manhattan, New York City, Omega Louis, Oral Sex, Police Officer Harry Styles, Possessive Behavior, Prostitute Louis Tomlinson, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Stripper Louis Tomlinson, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Harry, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Manhattan is a dangerous playground for the rich and entitled Alphas of New York. Those same wealthy Alphas are robbed after spending one night in the presence of a blue-eyed Omega and Officer Styles is assigned to the case.larryent December 2019Do not repost/steal my work.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 62
Kudos: 633
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	Don't Call Me Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt and had writing it ! I hope everyone enjoys it and deepest gratitude for the lovely people running the BLFF this year ! (I might add a smut scene I have in my drafts if I get around to editing it) [my apologies for any typos I missed]. 
> 
> prompt in the end notes :^)
> 
> Title from: Don’t Call Me Angel by Ariana Grande, Lana Del Rey, and Miley Cyrus
> 
> [Spotify Playlist Link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0HSOwaYBB6nI2rxtaJnpkv?si=vJTw5CnRTF2I8Rx1892nDw)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oflarryent)  
> [tumblr](https://larryent.tumblr.com)  
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryent)

* * *

“You’re an angel,” the Alpha moans, his grubby hands gripping tightly on the Omega’s full hips. He throws his head back on the red velvet couch, his suit slacks tightening by the second.

The Omega laughs flirtily, “Oh, don’t humour me. I’m anything but an angel, sir.” Louis’ voice had a powerful effect on people. The creamy essence of it bring any Alpha to their knees, he pulled them in with a coy wink and a quirk in his lip. 

The Alpha’s breath hitches when Louis grinds harder, his behind pressing against the man’s crotch. The music plays from the speakers, a woman’s haunting voice filling the open air. Louis rolls his eyes when the Alpha groans loudly. 

Money consumed people’s minds. Louis was there to collect it all and give rich entitled Alpha’s a piece of their own medicine. 

“What do you say to coming to my place, angel?”

Louis’ face twitches hearing that dreadful nickname. “I’m not allowed to go home with clients.” He plays innocent, glancing over his shoulder at the wealthy man. He was older, probably had a mate but came to Louis’ workplace for an unfaithful night. 

“C’mon, I’ll pay you triple what you earned today.” The Alpha reeked of desperation. “Can’t leave tonight without you on my arm, angel.”

Louis agrees with a sultry wink, knowing well enough that the Alpha’s knot was leading his proposal. Louis knew the man’s name and his information, all he needed was to get him a little loopy. It took a while to understand why the older Alphas were so stupid, what kind of young Omega would voluntarily sleep with an old and wrinkly Alpha when there were plenty of more attractive mates in the city. 

Louis was aware of the ego that was built on the Alpha’s riches. They bought their way through life and spent their cash on delicious Omegas—Louis was one blessed with good looks. All it took was a sway of his hips and a bat of his lashes before those same Alphas were requesting him for a private dance and buying him a drink. 

* * *

New York City was as busy as always. The citizens swiftly walking on opposite sides of the road, everyone had their own motives and agenda for the day. It was a city of skyscrapers where the elites looked down at the middle class with a scowl on their face. 

The streets were always overwhelming but Harry got used to it in his first few months in the Big Apple. It was a hassle transferring from a quiet state like Maine with the incredibly low crime rate to a state with “regular crimes” daily. 

New York had more accidents than actual crime from Harry’s experience. Whether it be construction accidents or car accidents - though, theft was more common than anything, especially involving tourists. There were plenty of times where Harry was yelled at by a tourist because their wallet or phone was stolen, on the inside, Harry was asking them why would they leave their belongings out so carelessly in one of the busiest cities in the state. 

Harry always took the train to work, even with the bustle of the morning rush, he found it relaxing to not be trapped in traffic. Friends called him a “soft Alpha”, though Harry always shrugged it off. He didn’t care if he wasn’t as _dominant_ as other Alphas, he was more calm and collected. The voice of reason rather than using his gender to overpower those around him. Even with his police officer status, Harry wasn’t as aggressive as other Alphas he’s met in his life. 

“You are in my city, I own you!” Is the loud booming voice Harry is met with when he walks into the station. The glass door slams shut behind him from the gusty wind of Manhattan. 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you can’t speak to us calmly.” Harry recognizes the voice of one of his colleagues, a fellow Alpha with a threatening stance. His name was Liam, worked in the force double the time Harry has.

The man in the suit takes off his top hat, running a hand through his thinning hair. “I was robbed, how can I be calm about that?”

Harry stops eavesdropping after that. He punches-in and goes to his cubicle, one of the few closest to the door. He politely greets his co-workers and narrowly avoids a dangerous conversation started by one of the few Betas. He was a lovely man, don’t get Harry wrong, but his voice squeaked awfully every time he spoke.

“You ought to take a vacation yourself, Harry.” Manuel, a blond-haired and hazel-eyed Beta was sporting a golden tan. “Trust me, Hawaii is amazing. The air, the food, the men.”

Harry nods stiffly, offering Manuel a tight-lipped smile. “I don’t like taking vacations.”

“What?” Manuel sounds affronted, he leans on Harry’s desk and right over his computer keyboard. “I know what you’re missing,” he pauses, inching closer to the Alpha, “a vacation partner. I’ll tell you what, come August, we’re taking a trip down to Paris.”

Harry pushes backward, his chair rolling with the force. “I’d rather not do anything but work with co-workers. Sorry, Manuel.”

The Beta is persistent. “Oh, c’mon, it’s Paris! The city of love and lights. You’ll have a great time, I will make sure of it.”

Harry stands, hearing his name being called somewhere in the office. “I have to go.” He goes to exit his cubicle but Manuel steps in the way, a teasing smile on his face.

“I’m not letting you spend your summer alone and dying of heat in Manhattan.” Manuel giggles, Harry frowns because he rarely associated with any of his co-workers, except maybe two of them, yet Manuel must think they’re friends. “Tell me you’ll go to Paris in August.” 

Harry tries to leave again but Manuel follows his movements. Harry hears his name be called again. He gives in. “Fine, I’ll go to Paris.”

“When?” Manuel grins wide.

“I will go to Paris this August.”

The Beta jumps, hugging Harry tightly once before exiting with a swing of his hips. “See you later, Officer Styles.” 

Harry inwardly groans and eventually does find who was calling him. It was the Chief, Harry immediately apologizes for his tardiness. 

“No need.” The grey-haired Alpha holds up a hand. “I don’t have much time so we need to make this quick, sit.” He gestures to the cushioned chair in front of his desk.

Harry follows orders and clasps his hands on his lap. “What can I do for you, sir?”

The Chief, a man in his late fifties with more wrinkles on his face than a raisin - Niall’s, one of Harry’s co-workers and somewhat-friend, words exactly. The Alpha holds out a manila folder. “Let’s cut to the chase, there’s been a significant rise in the reports of theft lately.”

“Well, tourist season is coming up, spring break and all.” Harry comments, taking the folder. “No wonder the trains are packed almost all hours of the day.”

The Chief nods gruffly. “But this isn’t any theft, it’s extortion.” He watches Harry read through the pages. “Many businessmen have come in and out our doors in the last few months, all reporting a similar case.” 

Harry reads the small font with a furrow between his eyebrows. “A hacker?” 

“I’d say so, but every one of them come in all beady-eyed and drowsy. We ran blood tests and they all tested positive for sodium thiopental.” The Chief’s phone rings and he stands. “Read the reports and speak to Payne, you are both assigned on his case.”

Harry’s jaw is on the floor. He’s only been in the department for just over a year and has only worked on simple cases like theft or car accidents. “Chief,” He says in disbelief, “Thank you.” It was an honour to work on such an intriguing case, and with one of the two officers that he associated with, Liam. The whole station must be bubbling with jealousy that Harry, quite the newbie, is working on a high profile case. The Chief gives him a kind smile before ushering him out of his office to answer his phone call in privacy. 

* * *

Louis walks into his dingy loft with a bag swung over his shoulder. He locks the large metal sliding door and yawns. It was about four in the morning on a Saturday, and he had a tolerance to alcohol and just about any drug out there, but sleep was his enemy. He hated sleeping, the vulnerability and the uneasiness always settled in his stomach whenever he would roll over in his bed. 

“You’re home at the most absurd times.” 

Louis stiffens, turning around and peering through the darkness. “I can be home whenever I want.” He doesn’t want to ask how the Alpha got into his apartment yet again.

The Alpha laughs, it bounces off the walls. “Not when you’re mine.”

“We are not together.” Louis spits, he moves swiftly to his room, a shiver ran up his spine when he hears the Alpha’s footsteps following after him. He is quick to lock his door and move his small dresser to keep it closed tightly, the doorknob was so old it sometimes rattled and unlocked. Louis jumps back at the bangs that rain down on the door. 

“You have some nerve, Louis! Dumping me after one year of putting up with your crap!”

Louis slumps by his mattress on the floor. Ignoring the shouts and growls from the other side of the door and drops his duffel bag at his feet. It was packed full of bills, over two hundred thousand in cash, which was nothing compared to the most recent deposit in Louis’ bank account. 

Louis gnaws at his lip, closing his eyes as the voice raises in volume and is laced with more curses. He doesn’t cry, he hated crying, he sits until the shouts stop and footsteps descend. He sits there for hours until the sun comes up and peeks through his window. He sits until he feels the fear and anxiety dissolve into the sea of pent up emotions inside him. 

* * *

Spring was a lovely time of year. Flowers were blooming and the wind always carried a gentle scent of freshness. Animals were more common on the streets scurrying about. The one downside of spring was the rain. The constant patter and the uncomfortable feeling when the rain soaks through one’s shoes. 

Louis loved it—he saw the rain as a tool. Something for him to utilize for his own gain. He sees his next target coming out of the subway and disappearing into the busy street. Louis watches him closely, the way he walked was full of a mysterious kind of power, though his face was hidden by his hat. 

Louis follows closely behind him, hiding from the rain under his hoodie and keeping his hands tucked into his pockets. The man stops, and Louis jumps at the chance, more like trips, actually.

“Oh, my!” Louis crashes to the wet ground, a high-pitched squeal slips from his lips. Hands immediately grasp Louis’ elbow, hoisting him off the ground. 

“Are you okay?” The man’s voice was deep and gravelly, a strong New Yorker accent audible. “Almost knocked yourself out.”

The rain continues, if anything it gets harder. Puddles form on the sidewalk, and water splashes onto Louis’ pants but he pays no mind. Instead, he bites his lip and looks up at the man. He’s an Alpha, no doubt, a wealthy one by the glimmer of his wristwatch and quality of his jacket. Louis perks up in interest instantly. 

“You all right?” The Alpha asks again, a deep wrinkle on his forehead as his green eyes stare Louis down. 

“This is going to sound so embarrassing,” Louis trails off lightly, he’s pleased to see the man still studying him intently. “You see, I just moved here and I’m kind of lost.” The rain flattens his hair. 

“Oh.” The man’s voice was laced with concern. 

Louis counted that as a win. “I was trying to find a bank actually, I must’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere.” He pouts, the rain dripping off his nose. 

The man moves his umbrella to cover the two of them. “Oh, banks aren’t open today. Memorial Day.”

Louis deflates and frowns deeply. He even takes it a step further to curl closer to the Alpha when the rain gets harder. It was biologically programmed into Betas and Alphas that an Omega in distress was an absolute heartbreak. Louis’ learned that using his gender was essential in his survival in a society run by Alphas. “Today is just horrible!” He exclaims. “First, my hot water wasn’t working, then I burn my breakfast and now I’m lost looking for a bank that isn’t even open—“

As expected, seeing a small Omega in such trouble and anguish has the Alpha releasing soothing pheromones, scenting the air around them. He gently interrupts Louis, “—Hey, calm down, okay?” The man says quietly. “Here, we’re right in front of my work, why don’t you come in with me? Out of this rain.”

Louis is thankful for his hair flat against his forehead or else the Alpha would have seen his eyebrows shoot up. “No, no, I might as well find—try to find my way home.”

“Nonsense,” the Alpha ushers Louis inside and this is when Louis realizes he should be more observant of his surroundings. The man, the Alpha with green eyes and a deep voice is a policeman and he just brought Louis into the station. 

Louis tries to play it off cool but feels the rush of nerves hit him like a tidal wave. His skin burns with the cold metal of his gun hidden in the band of his pants and Louis glares down as he leaves wet footprints on the linoleum floor. 

“Wait here,” the Alpha leaves without another word and Louis is left standing by a small desk, dripping head to toe in rain. The office isn’t busy, probably more officers were playing solitaire on their computers than doing what they were being paid to do. 

In his line of work, Louis has learned to stray clear of any persons of law. He’s stayed hidden for this long. Being paranoid and cautious had benefits. Plus, people tended to paint Omegas as weak little creatures who needed protection, it was always a pleasure to see the utter shock on an Alpha’s face when Louis points his gun between their eyes. 

Society was a dangerous place, it was a playground for injustice and that’s where police officers strived, living off generous bribes and corruption. They hide behind their badges of law and dignity and fail to live up to the expectations of being the protectors of citizens. Especially Omegas like Louis who were unmated and living alone in the busy city of Manhattan. Omegas like Louis were left to fend for themselves in the bloodthirsty streets full of horny Alphas who just wanted to claim all the Omegas they could. 

Of course with another appearance of his ex, Louis’ mind wasn’t as sharp as it usually is and mistook a handsome policeman for a rich and wealthy Alpha. Louis curses under his breath, he hadn’t got any sleep at all, as a result, his brain was turning into mush. 

“Alright, I got you some—“

“Styles!” 

Louis tilts his head, quite the fancy name for an officer. ‘Styles’ turns around and calls something back, Louis is far too distracted by his exquisite side profile to listen. A strong jaw graced his features, high cheekbones and a prominent nose. His lips were plump and shaped like rose petals, as pink as the flower as well. Louis’ wolf falls into its knees at the small distance between them now that Louis stepped closer.

Styles faces him again, a surprised expression gracing his face. He smiles, and he has dimples. “Oh, hello. You’re closer now.”

Louis doesn’t reply. He studies the Alpha, the little freckles on his cheeks and the thickness of his lashes. He steps closer again, the tips of their shoes touching and Louis blinks at how green Styles’ eyes are, how could they be so green? It was like the land of the earth, leaves of trees and just about any green reptile came together to mix into the greenest green Louis’ ever seen. 

The officer doesn’t seem to mind Louis’ obvious staring. His cheeks are painted with a tint of pink. “I’ve got you some clothes since yours are… soaked.” The Alpha gestures to Louis’ dripping clothes, he was standing in a small puddle now. “Washrooms are just back there,” he points over his shoulder, “you can change there. And I’ll be right back.” Then he’s gone again. 

When the officer leaves, only then does Louis snap back into himself. He shakes his head and tries to push his wolf away—the creature was whining about not getting a deep smell of the Alpha, there were too many scents polluting the air. Louis’ wolf hated it. 

Though, after Louis makes it to the small washrooms, his wolf goes absolutely mad. He knows exactly why, the clothes given to him weren’t old and holding a strange odour, they were clean and neatly folded, smelling faintly of lavender detergent and natural metal of a locker. The Alpha’s smell was faint, like a little whisper to Louis’ wolf that caused him more comfort than he’d like to admit. 

* * *

Louis might be going crazy, he might be losing his mind because more than a week later, he sees Officer Styles at a bar. The man is not dressed in his uniform, his clothes hidden a long beige trench coat. The man’s eyes are dark and fly through the room as he sits at the bar. 

Louis stays away from him, his mind is playing tricks on him. It was dark and it’s been more than a few days since he’s had enough sleep. He goes to the back of the club, the music bouncing off the walls and a strong smell of sweat and alcohol float through the air when he finds the VIP section and bats his pretty lashes at the bodyguard. 

Louis knew he was beautiful—he used it to his advantage almost every opportunity he got. His eyes made all the Alphas and Betas weak and his hips were their daydreams. Louis was sneaky and knew the sex drive hidden behind every person's front, it was untameable and made the strongest Alphas the most desperate. 

Louis swings just hips walking past the velvet rope, he smiles flirtatiously at the Alphas who watch his every move. It isn’t long until one of them approaches him. 

* * *

  
“Fancy seeing you here, Omega.” 

Louis already knows who it is by their smell. It was stronger than the scent from the clothes he kept neatly folded on his bed. It was a dominant smell—tobacco and vanilla. Creating a perfect dynamic and warm texture, a hint of edge with spice and a little dash of sugary sweetness. 

Officer Styles’ eyes are dark this evening, his pupils wide and framed by his dark eyelashes. He looks down at Louis from the other side of the velvet rope. “I didn’t think I’d see you again after you snuck out through the bathroom window.”

Louis’ wolf whines, begging for forgiveness from the tall and handsome Alpha. Louis tries to keep his composure, though it was a challenge. 

The officer bites his lip, taking a sip of his drink. “You still have my clothes, I presume.” His voice was deep, rumbling from his chest but it was much louder than the music playing from the speakers. He talked slowly and sensually, his words were clad in caramel and set on a dessert plate. 

“What are you doing here?” Louis finally spoke, his breath hitching when the officer smiles softly at him. 

“Working.” The Alpha’s tone is short and chopped.

“You’re allowed to drink on the job?” Louis asks, nodding to the half-finished glass in his hand. “I thought you were a policeman.” 

“I am.” The Alpha confirms with a small quirk in his lip. “I’m undercover.”

Louis tilts his head, his eyes are drawn to the upturned corner of the officer’s lips. “What are you undercover for?”

“I’ll consider telling you that if you give me your name.” The Alpha holds out a hand. “I’m Harry.”

Louis hesitantly shakes his hand and takes a small step back, just realizing that he gravitated toward the officer. He takes a long breath, looking over his shoulder at the rich Alpha that approached him earlier who now lounged on the black leather couch between two Omegas. 

Louis faces Harry again, glancing at the expensive rings on his fingers and the shiny chain around his neck. He changes his stance and cocks his hip. “Maybe if you buy me a drink first, Harry.” He observes the sheep on Harry’s blue sweater vest. 

The officer bites his lip, reaching for Louis. “I’m supposed to be working but I can’t resist a lovely Omega like you.” 

Harry buys Louis a pink fruity drink, it’s citrusy and sweet. Louis sits at the bar, sipping the alcohol as Harry leans on the counter. The music continues to play, fading into a soft tune of a pop song. The crowd calms down significantly, their energy no longer drawing attention from Harry’s intense gaze. Louis wraps his lips around the straw, tapping his fingernails on the counter.

“Your name?” Harry asks.

Louis bites on the straw, “Do you really care about my name?” The intention of the officer was under wraps, whether he wanted Louis’ name or did he wanted an Omega for the night. 

“Of course,” Harry says. “Why wouldn’t I?”

None of the Alphas that Louis has spent evenings with asked for his name. They always called him sweetheart, darling, or angel. Louis wasn’t an angel. He was everything but. They never saw past his blue eyes and teasing hips, they only saw what they wanted, and they all wanted an Omega to fuck.

Louis searches Harry’s face for any giveaway to see if the man is just in it for his body, but he never finds one. “Louis.”

Harry’s eyes light up, the green glows in the neon beams and he cracks a charming smile that has Louis swooning. “Louis, Louis.” He repeats, testing it on his tongue. “I like it.”

The Omega hides his red cheeks behind his glass, looking away from Harry’s dimples. “Not like I needed your approval, Alpha.”

Harry hums in amusement. “True. I tend to like pretty things, like any other person. Pretty clothes, pretty jewelry, pretty people. It’s quite the plus if those pretty people have pretty names.” Harry steps closer, his drink sitting empty on the bar. “And yours fits you perfectly.”

Louis can see each of Harry’s beauty marks, every eyelash and the tints of brown in his eyes. “I’ve been called pretty before. You can’t expect me to fall for those cheap compliments.” Louis is proud of his reply, he scoots away from the looming Alpha, finally able to breathe in the sweat of the club.

“Cheap?” Harry raises a brow, signalling the bartender for another drink. He glances somewhere behind Louis. “You ought to know you deserve riches and gems, Sunflower.”

“Sunflower? Forgot my name already?” Louis murmurs.

“I also like to give pretty things pretty names, in your case, a prettier name.” Harry’s posture remains relaxed, his charm was just natural and Louis felt the sweat prickling at his hairline. 

“And sunflowers are what?”

Harry hums along to the song playing in the club. “I’ll tell you by the end of the night if I think you deserve to know.”

* * *

It’s well into the night when Louis is shoved into a dark corner and lips press onto his. He moans softly, Harry’s big hands gripping Louis’ hips and pushing him harder onto the wall. Harry kisses just like he talks, sweet, slow and sensually but it’s messy from the alcohol they both consumed, though Harry keeps it reserved and timed. Louis braces himself on Harry’s shoulders, he could feel the thump of the club music in his chest. 

Harry groans, crowding the Omega and slotting his hips between Louis’ thighs. Louis breathes heavily, Harry sneaking his tongue between his lips and tightening his hold on Louis’ hips. One of his hands dips low to grab a handful of Louis’ ass. The Alpha’s hips have a mind of their own as they land measured thrusts on Louis’ crotch. 

Heat builds in Louis’ body, it fills his veins. Harry tastes like liquor with a dash of freshness, his lips are plump and pillowy against Louis’ eager kisses. 

“Omega,” Harry grunts when Louis tries to climb him. They were grinding dirtily in the back of a club amongst the sea of dancing bodies. “You taste lovely.”

“Hm,” Louis licks into Harry’s mouth, wrapping one of his legs around the man’s waist. He throws his head back when Harry’s bulge rubs against his own. “What do I taste like?”

Harry growls at the loss of Louis’ lips. He moves to mark up the expanse of the Omega’s neck, licking and sucking on the skin. “Berries.” He answers short, decorating the area with teeth marks and love bites.

“Just berries?” Louis asks, yanking at the Alpha’s hair and stretching backward to offer more of himself.

“Sweet, sugary strawberries.” Harry bites particularly hard on Louis’ collarbone. “Blackberries, cranberries, blueberries, raspberries--all the berries.” He moves up to Louis’ parted lips. Harry’s eyes are intense, the green glowing and pupils dark. Louis gasps as Harry squeezes his bottom, pushing their hardened cocks closer. “I’d like you to come home with me tonight.”

“Can’t, my motorcycle is here.”

Harry breathes heavily. “You ride?”

“I do.” Louis rolls his hips, “I love riding.”

That statement really grabs Harry’s attention. He growls deeply, digging his nails into Louis’ ass. “Come home with me.”

Louis considers it. Harry was an attractive Alpha and knew how to kiss. He held a dominant aura that Louis craved to submit to but Louis simply couldn’t let himself be taken by this man. As Louis is about to deny the offer, a tall man walks up to them and pats Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey, we ought to get going now.” The man is an Alpha too. He has brown eyes and short chocolate hair. “Today was a bust, we’ll try a different club tomorrow.”

Harry’s gaze doesn’t move from Louis’ eyes, but it does flicker to Louis’ moist lips. He gulps. “Sure. I’ll meet you outside, Liam.”

The other Alpha offers Louis a tightlipped smile before disappearing into the mess of the crowd. Louis slumps onto the wall, closing his eyes in relief because he was off the hook. Louis didn’t need to shatter Harry’s one-night-stand dreams. 

“Don’t look so pleased, Sunflower.” Harry separates them, delicately setting Louis’ foot on the floor. His hand lingers on Louis’ bottom, he gives it a last hearty squeeze. “Here,” Harry writes on a small napkin from his pocket and gives it to Louis. “Call me, please. I would like to see you again.” 

Louis blinks slowly, glancing at the neat digits. He can see Harry’s partner beckoning him across the room and goes to his tippy toes. He presses a gentle kiss on the Alpha’s cheek, the opposite of their steamy session. He swipes the napkin from Harry’s hand and fades into the crowd, but he feels a tug on his shirt and lips brush his ear.

“Sidenote, Sunflowers happen to be my favourite flower,” Harry speaks slowly. “Do with that what you will.”

Louis goes home empty-handed that night. Not on the arm of a rich Alpha who would wake up in the morning to find their bank account empty. He walks home in the dark, and curls into bed. He falls asleep while ignoring the pounding at his door, he needed to move someday and get away from the stubborn ex who doesn’t know when no is no. He finds comfort in his gun and taser under his pillow. 

* * *

“No! I was robbed and all of you are sitting on your ass and not doing anything about it!”

Harry rubs his temples, he feels a dull ache building. He hears Liam try to calm the Alpha, but it only causes more problems. 

“Sir, we’re doing everything we can.”

“Well, it’s not enough!” The Alpha in the suit continues to shout. “If I don’t get my money back, my company will go down the drain.”

Harry tries to clear his mind, choosing to disregard the Alpha’s deep growls in favour of munching on his lunch. He sighs tiredly as the Alpha leaves a minute later, slamming the glass door on his way out. 

The chair by Harry’s desk squeaks, Liam rolls his head back with a hearty laugh. “That was eventful.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Sure was. I’m surprised he didn’t pop a blood vessel.”

Liam chuckled dryly. “Find anything new?”

“No,” Harry answers, his desk littered with stacks of papers ranging from reports to files. His eyes hurt from staring at them for hours every day. “Still nothing. I’m tempted to ask the Chief to pass it onto Jeremy and Lincoln but that’s going to the end of my career.” 

“We’re not giving up on this. I don’t care how many rich Alphas scream in my face.”

“You say that now but when you go deaf from their shouting, you’ll want off this case.”

That moment, one of New York’s richest men walk in. He’s dressed in an expensive baby blue suit, shoes shined to the nines and hair styled neatly. He smiles brightly, nodding at Harry in particular. “I’m here for Officer Newham. He’s expecting me.”

Harry looks around, pointing to one of the back offices. “Last I saw, he was having lunch.” This happened quite often, Harry stopped being surprised by the man’s third arrival. He always showed up on Fridays with a briefcase and a blinding grin. 

The most eligible bachelor of the city, Chase Amory nods stiffly. “Thank you. It was good to see you, gentlemen.” He says curtly before walking through the cubicle in the direction of the back offices. 

Liam is the first to break the silence, his eyes glued on the Alpha’s retreating figure. “You ever wonder what they discuss?”

Harry shrugs. “Not really. If it doesn’t concern me, why should I care?” Officer Newham was one of the top-ranking officers in the city, a favourite of the Chief’s and he usually filled in whenever the Chief was away. At the beginning of his career, Harry learned to obey his orders without question. Newham had the rep to be the little devil on the Chief’s shoulder and Harry would prefer to keep his job. 

The brown-eyed Alpha sighs. “I don’t know. Does the Chief even know about Amory showing up here once a week?”

“Why are we even talking about this,” Harry lets out a frustrated noise. “I have a migraine and would rather not have another rich man waltzing in here to scream about being robbed.” He pulls his hair. “So, can we please stay on track?” His tone is more aggressive than intended. 

Liam holds up his hands in defense. “Calm down, Harry. I’ve never seen you so caught up in a case before.”

“Sorry,” He apologizes weakly. “It just makes me feel helpless, we’ve got nothing on the suspect and they’ve stolen over eight million dollars.”

“Makes me feel shitty.” Liam agrees. “I was thinking we hit up another club tonight, do an undercover job again?”

“I don’t know, I just want to sleep.” Harry murmurs, loosening his tie. 

“I’ll buy you a drink.” Liam persuades. “Drinks, more than one.”

It doesn’t take much to convince Harry, even though taking a long bath and curling into bed sounded more appealing. He couldn’t solve this case without some sacrifices, and if it had to be his sleep, do be it. 

* * *

It’s June and Manhattan was burning in the sun. Humid air layered over the city and carried the smell of gas and coffee grounds. Louis spends the day walking around the city, basking in the sunshine and catching the eyes of strangers. It is a little after twelve when Louis walks into the tiny clinic on a busy street. 

There’s a clean scent wafting in the air, the white of the walls and floor is blinding with the bright lights. Several people sit in the waiting room, an Omega with a small child on her lap. She has her eyes closed and sways lightly with a solemn expression on her face. There are two Alphas, both reading the newspaper with a matching furrow in their brows. 

“Tamera,” Louis addresses the smartly dressed Beta at the front desk. “How are you?”

“Louis,” the woman greets with a tip of her glasses. Her red lips stretch into a polite smile. “I’m well, how are you?”

“Just here for my usual package.” His words are vague for any eavesdroppers. He leans on the counter and nods towards the hallway. “Dr. Conroy in today?”

The colour of Tamera’s face pales, her lips turn down and she gulps nervously. “Of course, he’s waiting for you.” There’s a mysterious fear in her eyes, Louis ignores it in favour of going down the hall. 

The lights bounce off the light yellow walls. His feet click off the linoleum floor as he passes the shut doors with each corresponding doctor's name. When reaching the last door, he knocks lightly.

“Come in.”

Louis steps into the office, Dr. Conroy is sitting by his desk with his glasses on the tip of his nose. His blue eyes soften upon seeing Louis and he stands to greet him with a handshake. 

“Back again so soon?” Dr. Conroy has a deep voice laced with a British accent. He sits on his chair again, crossing his arms. “This may become too suspicious if you come more often.”

Louis doesn’t reply. He understood the stakes the moment he robbed the first Alpha. It was the rush of adrenaline and the satisfaction of finally doing something for society. He was helping the forgotten, the vulnerable omegas of Manhattan. He would rather carry out cruel actions to aid the innocent citizens. He’d rather be guilty of the defenseless than innocent for the wicked. 

Dr. Conroy sighs when Louis doesn’t speak. He stands and ruffles through one of the lower cabinets. His movements stutter as he hesitates. “You aren’t afraid? There have been plenty of investigations around the city. The police watch nightclubs like hawks.”

“I’m aware of what I’m getting involved with,” Louis replied calmly. His shoulders remain relaxed. “If I don’t do it, no one else will.”

“It’s dangerous, Louis.” The Alpha slowly hands over the paper bag. The glass bottles clank together as Louis stuffs it into his jacket. 

“I know.” The Omega has an emotionless expression on his face. “That’s why I do it.” Louis walks to the door and twists the knob.

“I only give you these because of what you did for my daughter.” Dr. Conroy confesses, though Louis already knew that. “Thank you.” 

Louis merely nods in acknowledgement. “Does she still carry the taser?”

“Never leaves without it. She’s thinking about going back to school and being more careful with her money.” Dr. Conroy says. “Staying away from loans, the whole lot.”

“As she should,” Louis’ tone is chopped as he slips through the door. 

* * *

“This isn’t a club.” Harry immediately says, eyes widening at the scantily clad man on stage. 

“I was thinking, where else can drunk Alphas be promised sex where sex is a central theme.” Liam almost sings, leading them to the bar as the music plays loudly. “Welcome to one of the best strip joints in the city.”

Harry sits at the bar next to Liam as the latter orders drinks. The man on stage had dark hair and glitter covering most of his torso, his lower half squeezed into a pair of tight shorts. Harry clears his throat, averting his gaze to the crowd. Of course, it was full of Alphas and only a few Betas towards the back. 

Harry watches the crowd of hooting men and sips on a drink he doesn’t know the name of. Eyes watching the club carefully, searching for anyone suspicious. “You know, I think you might be onto something,” Harry admits. “A strip joint is the perfect place to meet horny Alphas, no doubt.”

“It’s a casino of bodies for the richest in the city,” Liam replies, humming around the rim of his glass. “Though, only one of the men spent their night here before they were robbed. Most of them report meeting the suspect at clubs.” 

“Well, it’s darker and louder in a club, more distractions to drug them and remain anonymous.” The music cuts and starts up again, signalling a new dancer. Harry pays no mind. “Here, they can trace the identity of the employee. Unless the culprit is also a customer.” 

Liam runs a hand through his short hair and looks thoughtfully at the curtains leading to the private rooms. “It would be risky for the suspect to find a victim here. Maybe if they get desperate enough, they’ll come back.”

“You think they would learn,” Harry shakes his head as a wealthily dressed Alpha is lead to one of the private rooms. “All of them might as well stay inside every night. But no, they’d rather catch some tail and wake up to an empty bank account.”

He peeks at the stage where the bright lights beamed on a different Omega. Harry loses his breath. Those same prominent cheekbones and pink lips, dark blue eyes inviting him in. The Omega grinds on the pole, his body clad in a pair of lace shorts and knee highs. Everything else in the room goes muted, his attention locked on the tanned man swinging about on the shiny silver pole. He watches a wad of cash get thrown on the stage. 

A surge of anger hits Harry, his wolf howling in rage as the Omega is shamelessly ogled at by the other men in the joint. His skin and those curves, that same body that Harry had more than a few wet dreams about. It’s been over a week, Harry had long forgotten about him because he assumed the Omega had no interest in him. It hurt to believe but Harry could read signals, and the Omega clearly wanted him as well that night at the club.

Liam’s voice drawls Harry back in, though he wished for the Omega to meet his eyes. “They’re used to getting what they want. They go on vacation in Hawaii every season and live in penthouses and mansions, I’m sure they think life is far too good for anything bad to happen to them.” Liam says. “Can’t blame the victim, man.”

“In other cases, you’re correct but in ours,” Harry pauses, signalling for another drink, eyes locked on the Omega as he leaves the stage while his earnings as swept up. “All the men who are robbed are rich and entitled, and walk with a stick up their ass. Who knows these Alphas in their personal lives that are hidden from the public, what they do with all that cash. It can’t all be good.” 

“Of course it isn’t.” Liam agrees. “But that’s just a hypothesis. Assuming they're involved in shady businesses.”

Harry shrugs. “I guess you’re right. There is a trend, all Alphas are bathing in money and flaunt it every chance they get-”

“Is that,” Liam’s voice trails off as he stares at something behind Harry.

The green-eyed Alpha turns around, almost dropping his glass as he sees Chase Amory waltz in and be ushered to the private rooms. He and Liam are both stunned, jaws on the floor and eyes wide. 

“What the hell?” Liam whisper shouts. “Doesn’t he have a mate?”

“Had.” Harry corrects. “He’s been with five Omegas in the past, mated all of them but never got married, so there’s no need for a divorce.”

“He mated with different Omegas and broke the bonds five times.” Liam blinks in disbelief. “Holy fuck, I heard it was painful to break a bond.”

Harry nods, taking a long gulp of his drink. “It is.” Harry understands Liam’s shock. Most people only mate once in their life, others twice but five times was a stretch. “Some people are sent to the hospital.” The heartbreak affected the mates emotionally, mentally, and physically. Harry’s heard stories of people harming themselves and others after breaking a bond. 

“Five times,” Liam repeats. “What happened to his ex-mates after they split up?”

Harry goes to answer but quickly realizes he doesn’t even know. “Amory keeps them quiet I guess, hush money or something. I assume he wouldn’t want the world to know those secrets you share when you’re in a relationship.”

Both Alphas sit at the bar all night, sipping on drinks and leave past one in the morning, never seeing Chase Amory again or even spotting a potential suspect. While Harry rides in a cab, he deeply regrets chickening out from requesting the Omega for a private dance, but in his defense, he didn’t want to be rejected again. His head pressed on the cold glass, he checks his phone. He’s been checking it nonstop for over a week. Every time the screen lights up, he’s disappointed with the lack of display of an _unknown caller_. In the back of Harry’s mind lingers a curvy blue-eyed Omega whose face was as fresh as ever. 

Another report is filed the next day. Another Alpha robbed of his riches and Harry counts that as the fourth report that month. The next week, another man comes in. Harry has grown tired of hanging out in loud clubs trying to find a faceless culprit. 

* * *

It’s nightfall at the beginning of July. Louis had just parked his motorcycle and was dressed in his tightest clothes and had a thin layer of lip gloss on his lips. New York at night was washed in red and white lights, people moved as a combined organism up and down the streets. It was a Friday night, one of the busiest days of the week and the warmest day of the month. 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to find his way to his work. It was one of the most popular clubs in Manhattan, it strictly hired Omegas performers only, ‘Dolls of the Apple’ flashed in bright cherry and pink lights. It beckoned any Alpha or Beta to spend their night in the cushioned chairs to watch Omegas flaunt their bodies. It’s grown the reputation of the prime destination for rich men who have money to give. It’s an unspoken guarantee that they leave with an Omega on their arm - it was against club rules but Louis is guilty of sneaking off with Alphas and Betas for extra cash.   
  


* * *

Louis is in the middle of giving a private show to an older gentleman. The Omega wrapped up in the arms of a rich Alpha when he smells a familiar scent. He’s almost caught off guard, his breath hitches and the old Alpha thinks it’s because of him, hence why he grips Louis’ hips tighter. One hand trailing to grip his cock through his panties.

“You can touch me everywhere, but not there, sir.” A personal tick of Louis’ was when clients disobeyed the simplest rules. Though, he isn’t allowed to show such disgust on the job, so he gives the Alpha a teasing smile and a click of his tongue. 

The old man groans lowly, retreating his hands to grasp the arms of the chair. His dark eyes are glued on Louis’ ass squeezed into a pair of lace panties. “You’re the most beautiful Omega I’ve ever seen.”

“Don’t flatter me, darling,” Louis smirks coyly. He knows there was sexual tension suffocating the room, though it was only one-sided. “Tell me,” he leans close and cringes at the heavy smell of alcohol radiating off the man. “What else would you call me?”

The Alpha breathes heavily, a bead of sweat dripping off his brow as Louis’ dainty fingers massage his thighs. “You’re a dream come true. An angel in the flesh.”

Louis stands straight, eyes lowered to slits. “Don’t call me that.” The rage building up in his stomach was almost unbearable but he plasters a faux taunting smile on his face. “Your time is up, sir.” Louis’ eyes fall to the unmistakable bulge trapped in the Alpha’s pants. 

The older man huffed heavily, whipping out his wallet and slapping a wad of bills in Louis’ awaiting palm. His thinning hair is dishevelled and his tie undone. “If I paid you for another dance, could I…” he trailed off with his brown eyes are glued on Louis’ crotch. 

Louis scoffs lightly, counting the cash as he walks to the guard by the curtain. He leans up and whispers into his ear, “He’s short twenty.” 

Louis strides out the private room and ignores the Alpha’s shouts of defiance. The hallway is dark and lined with neon pink lights, speakers playing the same music from the stage. When he emerges from the dark hall, he sees one of his co-workers on the platform. 

He’s another Omega that Louis has only talked to a handful of times. His stage name was ‘Cinnamon’, he was around Louis’ age and came from the coast of Malibu. The man is scantily dressed and swinging around on the pole, covered in sparkles and mouthing the lyrics of his song dirtily. 

“Scarlet?” It’s one of the security guards, a middle-aged man with a braided beard and a piercing on one of his eyebrows. “You have another client.”

Louis struts to the bar, swaying his hips when he feels eyes on him. “I’m on my break, Fred.” He flags down the bartender and then a glass is placed before him. He sips his margarita, feeling the tequila and lime juice splash on his tongue. He wasn’t up for another dance, even if it meant extra pay and a large tip. It’s well past midnight and Louis had enough lap-dancing on men’s laps. He got barely any sleep the last few days, ugly bags under his eyes from the endless pounding on his door. Louis really needed to move but money was as tight as it’s always been. 

“He said he’s willing to wait.”

That catches Louis’ interest. The Omega spins around, his feet strapped in a pair of platform heels. “Wait?”

Fred nods stiffly. His broad shoulders give off an intimidating aura but it doesn’t scare Louis. “He’s sitting in private room number 6.”

“He just wants a dance?”

The Alpha stalks close, handing the missing twenty dollar bill to Louis. “He paid in advance.” Fred brings another clip of bills, the amount of green makes Louis’ eyes widen. It must’ve been almost three hundred dollars. “Also requested you bring him a drink, bourbon.”

Louis hums, sipping his drink. Private dances were paid by song, one song was about thirty dollars not accounting for the tip. The client must have money to blow tonight. His fifteen-minute break goes by in the blink of an eye, and then he’s strolling down the hallway again with a tray of two cups of bourbon. The ice clatters against the glass as Louis reaches curtain number six.

Louis rolls his neck and swings open the layered silk material, stepping in with his eyes cast down. “Good evening, sir.” He adds a hint of seduction as he bends over to place the tray on the table. He hears the man cough when he’s greeted with a sightful of Louis’ ass. 

The Omega presses the button on the wall, the low strum of a guitar filtering through the speakers as a woman’s voice joins in. “Tell me, honey, how’s your night going?” Louis makes small talk, he’s learnt it’s a clever way to get more tips. “Saw me during my set and wanted a taste?”

When Louis faces his client, his confident stature goes transparent. The handsome officer sat in his uniform with his arms crossed over his chest. The navy blue looked almost black in contrast to the rest of the room, it fit his body, especially his large biceps. His badge glimmers. His hair was a little longer and fell to his cheekbones rather than styled atop his head. Now it framed his face. 

“You never called me.” Harry’s voice is deep. It almost brings Louis to his knees but the Omega plays undisturbed. He slides Harry’s bourbon to him over the small coffee table. 

“I never said I would.” Louis defends. He sits opposite on the purple velvet couch, a glass in his hand. Harry didn’t look like he came for a lapdance. His posture was stiff but his eyes held a darkness that alarmed Louis.

“I waited for you.” Harry scoots closer, his skin washed in the neon pink light. “Stared at my phone screen like a mad man.”

Louis gulps. All those desires of his wolf were hidden away—Louis was running from the magnetic force of Harry. He spent days and nights dreaming of the Alpha, it wasn’t good. It was his loneliness getting the better of him, consuming him and leading him away from his path of crime. He was lonely, and Harry was a handsome, pretty, lovely smelling Alpha with pure intentions and morals. 

Harry lived for the law. He enforced it. He put away criminals and grew from following orders and protecting the city and its civilians. His values lied in the good of people. He was the polar opposite of the Omega. Louis survived on the side of injustice, he wasn’t a bad person. He only did bad things, but his intentions were hidden by the shade of his actions. He intended harm on those who deserved it. Those cruel assholes who let their terror rain down on unsuspecting people. 

“You kissed me and you never called.” Harry’s eyes drop to the Omega’s parted lips. “I am very angry with you, Scarlet.” He adds emphasis on Louis’ stage name. 

Louis feels the frustration radiating off Harry’s body, the heat came in waves and he smelt anguished. “I’m not sorry.” Louis glares up at him, Harry’s presence was unnerving but lulling. 

“You aren’t like other omegas.” The Alpha steps closer, pinning Louis against the arm of the couch. “You kiss and forget. Your pleasure doesn’t lead you.”

Louis hides his goosebumps by crossing his arms. “Is that to your distaste?”

A small smile appears on Harry’s face contrasting with the hint of rage in his eyes. He slowly cups Louis’ jaw, the air in the room is humid. “The opposite actually. You are quite the treasure, Sunflower.”

A small squeal of surprise is trapped behind Louis’ lips when Harry kisses him. He kisses the same, passionate and calculated. His lips tasting every part of Louis, including the bourbon on his tongue, and the Omega’s eyes fall shut. Harry’s hand dips low, massaging the base of Louis’ neck and his lips never faltering. It wasn’t starved, it wasn’t too reserved either--it was like watching a sunset on a hilltop in the middle of summer. Warm, kind and calm. 

The glass falls from Louis’ hand and it falls to the carpeted floor. He holds on Harry’s shoulders, feeling the soft material of his uniform. Harry kisses him deeper until Louis is forced to lay back. The Omega whines quietly, Harry’s tongue massaging his. Louis has been kissed before, he’s kissed Harry before, he’s made out with dozens of alphas and none of them were as gentle and sweet as Harry. 

Louis takes a gasp of air as Harry’s hips slot between his thighs. Louis feels the material of Harry’s slacks on his bare thighs and his panties tighten. Harry immediately stops when he smells Louis’ slick. The Alpha pulls away with a sharp sigh. “My apologies, Omega,” Harry whispers lowly, his nose brushing along Louis’ neck. He inhales deeply. “You haven’t left my mind and watching you dance,” it flashes behind Harry’s eyelids, Louis’ toned and curvy body parading around on the stage. He teased the crowd and ground on the silver pole, spreading his legs and flashing his cock and hole to his audience. “I couldn’t leave tonight without seeing you again.” His grip tightens on Louis’ hips. 

Louis’ heart beats faster and hammers against his chest. His lace panties are restraining his cock but they do little to mask the scent of his slick. He needed to remind himself of his sole purpose for living right now—that purpose was not to get fucked by a police officer. Louis couldn’t let himself be distracted from his work, his real work that was hidden from Harry.

“You’re tired.” Harry is very attentive, the pad of his thumb tugs at Louis’ under eye. “Sweet, don’t overwork yourself.” A flare of tenderness erupts in Louis’ chest from Harry’s words. “Sunflower, you ought to get a good night's sleep tonight.” 

Louis whines softly, his wolf pleased with the comforting scent of Harry who was speaking so softly. 

“You are my fantasy. I can’t get enough of you.” Harry groans, dipping to lick at Louis’ neck. He wanted to mark up the skin, paint it with his tongue and love bites, just like last time. “I want my tastebuds to remember you.” 

Louis smelt so sweet, a mix of everything delicious though mostly berries. Strawberries on a hot summer evening, cherries bathed in sugar, raspberries and blackberries, Harry breathes him in—getting high off the Omega. He was teasing Harry’s wolf by existing and it was a crime. 

It all happens in a flash. Louis’ panties are thrown somewhere across the room and he’s on his hands and knees. Harry kneads his asscheeks, mouth-watering at the sight of his wet hole. Louis doesn’t know how it got to this, his desire for the Alpha was far too strong to ignore. 

Harry groans lowly, digging his nails into Louis’ skin. He stares at his quivering hole, shiny and moist with slick. “I’m definitely going to remember how you taste.”

Louis cries out but muffles his noises with a pillow. Harry’s tongue shows no mercy, swirling around the rim and dipping in a moment later. Louis hasn’t had sex in so long, it shows with how much slick he’s producing, Harry eagerly drinks it up like a starved man. 

“Berries and berries,” Harry murmurs, hormones taking over his brain. “You’re delicious, Omega.” He bites harshly on Louis’ ass and suckles over the meat. He nibbles as one of his fingers breaches the Omega’s hole, easily sliding in. “You’re so wet, baby.”

Louis whines, Harry’s finger was thick and long. He feels himself open up, welcoming the Alpha’s digit with his velvety walls. “Your mouth, please, please.” If Louis’ mind wasn’t clouded, he would have been embarrassed. 

Harry doesn’t tease him anymore. His mouth sucking over Louis’ hole, tongue licking at his rim as his finger slams in and out. He adds two more fingers, the speed of the thrusts makes Louis’ knees weak. “I could eat you all day.” Harry grunts. 

Louis moans, his face pressed into the pillow and he feels the blood rush to his cock. The carpet is uncomfortable on his knees but he loves the burn. Harry’s movements never falter, his tongue continuing to be a storm over Louis’ tiny hole. His digits are rough on Louis’ delicate area, rings cold and every time they make contact with Louis, the Omega screams into the pillow. 

Louis feels every inch of Harry’s mouth. His teeth nibbling on his cheeks, tongue and lips collecting every last drop of his slick. It was the most pleasure he’s felt in months, it was better than leaving a rich Alpha’s mansion with a duffle bag of cash. The heat builds up and fills his stomach, Harry must sense it because he adds a fourth finger and growled deeply. 

“H-Harry,” Louis whimpers, his breath hitches when Harry slides his tongue alongside his fingers. The neon lights go blurry in Louis’ vision, his eyes roll into the back of his head as his back arches. 

Harry marvels at that, his fingers and mouth never faltering in order to give Louis an intense shock of pleasure. He tastes the sweet slick of the Omega as it pools into his mouth, he slips out his fingers and sucks at Louis’ hole. Groans fall from his lips with every wave of slick that touches his tongue. 

There’s a release from Louis’ cock, and he knots his hands in his own hair. He chokes out a whine, hips twitching back into Harry’s mouth. The Alpha quickly licked him clean, not gentle with Louis’ sensitive hole. 

“Sunflower.” Harry’s voice sounds distant. Louis wants to just shut his eyes and reminisce about the best orgasm he’s ever had, but he could smell the arousal radiating off Harry’s body. He forces himself to flip around and shove the Alpha to the couch. Harry’s eyes widen, “Wait-”

“Shut up,” Louis yanks at his pants, struggling with the jumble of gadgets on his belt.

“Baby,” Harry is at a loss for words as Louis kitten licks the tip of his cock. 

Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s base, though his fingers don’t meet, the girth is too large. Harry was thick and big, a round red tip that oozes precum and a vein running along the side. Louis sucks on the tip, tracing the slit with his tongue. 

Harry growls, his fingers were still wet with Louis’ slick and he shoves them into his own mouth to keep quiet. Louis closes his eyes, taking more of Harry down his throat until it burns. He feels the stretch of his lips and the ache in his jaw from Harry’s enormous size. Harry bites on his fingers, breathing heavily through his nose as his radio blares from beside him. 

There’s static, _“Styles, it’s Payne, I’m outside a club.”_ He pauses, _“There is an Omega leaving in an Alpha’s car-”_

Louis pulls off Harry’s cock. “Fuck that.” He grabs the radio and throws it across the room where it slams into the wall. 

“Hey,” Harry’s anger is short-lived because Louis deepthroats him again. A long groan comes from his chest as he’s taken into Louis’ mouth, the Omega’s head bobbing as filthy sloppy sounds echoed through the room. He yanked hard at Louis’ hair, his hips stuttering while the Omega’s moans vibrate around his member. Harry throws his head back, he unbuttons his shirt and catches a glimmer of his badge before his attention is drawn on Louis again as he chokes on his cock. Harry shuts his eyes, jaw going lax. 

“You don’t taste too bad yourself, Officer Styles.” Louis praises, using one of his hands to move up and down Harry’s cock. He spits on the head and licks it up. “A little bitter but I like it.”

* * *

“Harry,” Liam calls, he’s holding a stack of papers. The office was quiet today, it was odd but not unfamiliar. “I tracked down every Alpha’s credit cards from their visit at the clubs, including the strip clubs and the transactions are strange. There’s the evidence of the men ordering drinks, and then their entire bank accounts are wiped clean.” Liam spreads out the papers, he points to one. “This is Ethan Calley, the publisher, and he’s filed for bankruptcy.” Harry blinks down at the picture of the man who wore a permanent frown. “Richard Tim, could have filed for bankruptcy but he had money hidden in a tax haven in the Bahamas.”

“Jones Gerald, that famous designer, even he is on the verge of becoming Manhattan’s laughing stock. The press is eating up his failure like hyenas. Phil Tanner, the owner of Tanner’s wine, came in yesterday to report his bank account is wiped clean. Obviously, after spending a luxurious night at a local club.” 

“I guess our stakeouts haven’t been doing much.” Harry quips without any humour. Almost every night, he and Liam would stand around in a club to watch for their culprit. They haven’t got a clue on whoever they were, it was assumed that every Alpha’s memory was rid of any evidence.

“We’re trying our best,” Liam phrases their failure differently, there’s hope in his eyes. “We’re only two men, it’s impossible to find someone so mysterious and artful in this big city.” 

Harry whistles. “So, there’s nothing we can do.” He concludes, leaning back into his chair. The disappointment was weighing on his shoulders. “Whoever is doing this, they know their way around hacking.”

Liam nods in agreement. “Their tracks are essentially hidden and throwing me in for a loop whenever I try to decode it. The owner of the account who receives the money, they’ve got the skill and wit, as if they’ve been doing this all their lives.” Liam rubs a hand over his face. “If we don’t find a face and name fast, New York’s economic wealth is going to plummet.”

Harry groans, slouching back and hearing Liam’s retreating footsteps. Almost immediately, there’s another pair of shoes stepping into his cubicle. 

“You seem stressed, Alpha.” Of course, it’s Manuel. The Beta bats his lashes. “Run into a stump, hm?”

Harry just sighs, eyes bouncing between the array of paper on his desk and his computer screen which displays the most recent Alpha’s information. He was another rich man in his late fifties and he owned a popular mechanic chain that was scattered around the city. “You have no clue.”

“Aw,” Manuel’s tone goes pitiful. “Need a stress reliever?” He has a suggestive look on his face. Harry doesn’t have the strength to do anything other than shake his head. Manuel pressures him again, leaning over his desk with his lip between his teeth. “C’mon, Harry. You won’t regret it.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will. If Liam and I don’t solve this case by September, Chief is going to recruit a team of agents.” The Chief caught wind of the failure and didn’t bother giving the case to other officers, rather bringing it up the pyramid to the FBI. 

It was a little unsettling that his boss had so little faith in him, Harry tried not to focus on it but the thought of getting taken off a case this early in his career was a nightmare. Harry didn’t want to have that kind of reputation. It was miraculous that the Chief even let them try for this long after the amount of press had been drawn to the case. Alpha’s seeking justice in the public, trying to get the citizens of Manhattan to hunt for the culprit. 

Manuel grows bored of Harry’s disinterest and saunters to his desk again. “Well, just know that my offer to give you a hand always stands.”

* * *

The next time they meet is a surprise on Louis’ part. He was wandering the streets of New York, his gun and his taser in his pocket while the humid air blew around his hair. It was Sunday, there were several other citizens walking the streets along the line of bars and clubs. Louis was dressed in casual attire, tight jeans and a low cut shirt. 

“Are you following me?” Louis inquires with a tilt of his head. 

“Do you need to be followed?” Harry quirks a brow. “You’re out awfully late.” 

Louis continues walking, the low hum of clubs and people speaking was audible. It was late at night and Louis had just finished work at the club. “I have a job, Harry. You could have watched me dance tonight.”

“I’m working, Louis.” 

“Didn’t stop you from feeling me up last time.” Oh, Harry did more than feel him up.

Harry groans. “You didn’t call me again.”

“Like last time, I never said I would.”

Harry follows after him, he’s dressed in his uniform with his hat on his head. “I thought I convinced you to drop that act.”

Louis laughs. “There is no act, Alpha.”

“Sunflower,” Harry addresses, stepping in front of Louis. “I’ve told you how I feel yet you run from me. You let me taste you and you leave me starved.” He looks over Louis’ shoulder before meeting his blue eyes again. “Why do you do that?”

“If you have a problem with it, then forget me.” Louis ignores how straightforward Harry was. The determination was evident on his chiselled features. 

Louis wanted to dive into Harry’s presence. He wanted to bathe in Harry’s voice and bask in his compliments but Louis was stronger than that. He was independent and knew the ultimate consequence of an unmated Omega in the world, he was fighting against it behind closed doors. Though, Harry was deterring him from that path to greatness. The Alpha couldn’t leave Louis’ mind, he was trapped and Louis had no choice but to fantasize about him.

“Louis, please.” Harry tries once more. “I’m working now but call me. That’s all you need to do.”

Louis wasn’t used to this. His line of work consisted of dancing with little clothing on and spending nights in clubs with rich Alphas only to rob them blind. Harry was different, he was offering Louis a sense of life he wasn’t aware of. He was giving Louis the opportunity to feel the sun on his skin but Louis didn’t want a tan, he wanted to be alone. That’s why he quickly hops into a cab and goes home, leaving Harry standing on the sidewalk. 

* * *

“I told you to stop coming here,” Louis growls at the Alpha by his door. 

“And leave you here all alone? No can do, baby.” The Alpha leans on the wall, a beer bottle in his hand. “I know you miss me. Have a heat yet?” 

“Fuck off, asshole.” Louis refused to say his name, he hated the Alpha more than every other Alpha in the city. That was saying a lot. “If I see you here again, I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your head.”

“You’re going to kill me?” The Alpha plays coy, stepping closer. “I know that gun is just for show. You wouldn’t do that.”

It happens in the blink of an eye, Louis whips out his weapon, pointing it between the alpha’s eyes with his finger on the trigger. “Take one more step, I fucking dare you.” He stares into those familiar brown eyes. 

“Do it.” It was clear that the Alpha was intoxicated, his words slightly slurred but Louis knew there wasn’t a day where he wasn’t drunk or high off drugs. It was almost a part of his personality. “Be an angel and kill me.”

The name makes Louis falter and the Alpha swiftly knocks the gun from his hand. Louis staggers back after a punch is landed on his stomach. “Couldn’t do it, angel?” The anger dripping from the Alpha is terrifying. Louis fears the worst, he fears death and death was standing before him with a sickening grin. “Coward, you are.” Another fish lands on Louis’ rib, sending him into a wall. At least he thinks it’s a wall. He collides with the surface, jumping when he’s held tightly. 

Harry has quick reflexes and is able to swiftly catch the Omega when he’s shoved to the ground. He had followed Louis almost immediately because he learnt from the two first times if he wanted Louis, he was going to have to be persistent. 

“Who the fuck are you?” The Alpha booms, glaring at Harry who pushed Louis behind him. 

“Sir, you’re going to need to drop the bottle and turn around,” Harry demands harshly, he feels Louis tug on his shirt. “Sir, drop the bottle—” He reaches for his gun. 

Not a moment later, a sharp buzz echoes through the hallway and the Alpha’s body roughly convulses as he falls to the floor with a thump. His limbs go stiff and his eyes are wide until they fall shut. Harry turns around to see Louis standing with a taser in his hand. The Omega’s face is emotionless and blue eyes drawn to the body on the ground. 

* * *

“Thanks, man,” Harry says to his colleagues, watching as the other officer locks the Alpha into handcuffs. Louis is sitting on the floor, curled into a tight ball with his eyes blank. Harry ignores the drunken curses of the Alpha and reaches for Louis. “Let’s get you inside.”

Louis shoots up, bracing himself against the wall. “No.” He looks shaken up. “No, don’t touch me.”

Harry watches Louis have an inner conflict, his face screwing into various emotions and hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. 

“Okay.” Harry stays calm, gesturing to Louis’ door. “You shouldn’t stay out here though, it’d be safer in your home.” Louis’ gun weighed heavily in his pocket, having snatched it off the floor the moment a squad car arrived. 

Louis scoffs. “A person like me isn’t safe anywhere.” It was how he saw the world, all from experience. He was an unmated Omega, he grew up in a foster home and saw the ugly world for what it was, merciless. 

It was natural to get involved with someone as dysfunctional as his ex, someone who needed the upper hand to get what he wanted. Their relationship lasted a year and it was based solely off Louis doing whatever he was told because he paid for one thing, Louis’ addiction. Drugs were Louis’ first love. It was an unbalanced dynamic and something that drew Louis to his path of crime.

If he was going to be taken advantage of because of his gender and status, he was going to fight like hell. His armour was his false persona of a teasing Omega, his weapons were his gun, taser and pepper spray and his motivation was to stay alive. 

* * *

It’s in the middle of July. Harry is just finishing his shower and wrapping himself in a fluffy towel. He takes a deep breath, inhaling that familiar sweet scent that covered the entire apartment. 

The Alpha and Omega have grown closer. Louis still had intimacy issues and Harry worked slowly so it was perfect. They were going steady, dating in their strange circumstances was unfamiliar but Harry doesn't mind. He always had a warm feeling bubbling in his stomach whenever he saw Louis, the Omega was the center of his happiness and fantasies. 

It was indescribable to feel this intense about someone after spending a few dates together. They talked all the time, over dinner and in Louis’ loft. The Omega refused to sleep in a bed that wasn’t his, and Harry didn’t hate the idea of spending a weekend at Louis’ house. Harry’s work had gotten easier, the culprit in the exploitation cases had slowed down and let Harry have some downtime. Liam was still on his back about the threats of the rich Alphas, they had formed a group of sorts and were at the station almost every day to ask for updates. 

In a way, Louis was Harry’s sweet relief. Harry has grown so attached to Louis that there wasn’t a moment where he wasn’t thinking, texting or calling the Omega. It was strange to grow so dependent in a short amount of time but Harry didn’t care.

Everything calmed down with Louis’ ex who was now on trial after he accused Louis of pointing a gun at him—Harry had denied it swiftly stating how there were no weapons on site apart from his loaded pistol and Louis’ taser. Louis had called Harry to thank him, completely disregarding how the Alpha followed him. The next day, Harry took Louis out for dinner and was pleased to see that he wasn’t stood up. The rest was like a snowball effect, Harry spent most of his time at Louis’ loft and listened to the Omega speak teasing riddles—though, most of their time together was spent kissing. Harry didn’t remember making-out being so lovely. 

Louis was unreadable sometimes but he liked Harry enough to sleep in the same bed. The Omega seemed skittish in quiet public settings like the cafe they frequent or when Harry would bring him out to dinner. Though, in clubs, Louis was floating around the room like a leaf in the autumn breeze. At work, he always put on extra-special shows for Harry who sat in the very back and sipped on bourbon. 

Aside from their obvious sexual attraction and chemistry, there was a sudden softness in their relationship when Harry grew to understand Louis’ need for noise, it was odd but he made sure to always play the radio when they were in the car or when they were sleeping. Louis would always cling to him tighter in public, his voice would quiet to soft whispers and Harry let him, his wolf was always eager to comfort the pretty Omega. 

Though, everything comes tumbling down when something catches his gaze. “Louis,” Harry’s voice flows through the loft. “Louis.” He calls again, eyes glued on the small collection of glass bottles. 

“Yes, sweet?” Louis turns the corner and immediately freezes. 

“Care to explain?” Harry’s tone is shaky. He brings both his hands to his chest, cradling the achy feeling in his heart. “Be honest with me, w-what do you do?” He looks at Louis, eyes pleading. Silence fills the space between them, they both stare at each other. 

“What do you do?” Harry asks again. 

“I dance,” Louis answers confused. “You’ve seen me dance.”

“What _else_ do you do?” Harry gulps. 

Moments turn into long minutes before Louis finally speaks. He looks angry. “I don’t hurt anyone,” Louis says through clenched teeth. “I have never hurt anyone.”

“But-” Harry’s eyes are glued on the bottles in the back of the cabinet, sodium thiopental. “Oh, fuck. You’re… It’s you.” 

“Harry,” Louis takes a hesitant step. “You’re shaking, you need to sit down.” 

“You hurt them, Louis.” Harry was struggling to grasp the truth that was right in front of him. “Fuck, fuck.” It hits him like a wave crashing over his shoulders and taking over his lungs. He had no choice but to believe his eyes, it was all staring at him in the face. 

“I have never hurt any of them.” Louis breathes. “If I were to, they would have surely deserved it.”

Harry moves to the bed, still in his towel and sits down. He stares at the floor. His thoughts surrounding him like a shark with its prey. His next question even startles him. “You never planned on telling me?” Harry’s voice sounds so broken, the betrayal on his face evident. 

“I never planned on meeting you.” Louis corrects. “I worked alone. I couldn’t trust anyone again.”

It’s playing on the walls of Harry’s brain. The profiles of each of the Alphas, they’re similar stories of amnesia and waking up to a nearly empty bank account. Harry puts his head in his hands, trying to calm down. His Louis, his potential Omega was the one causing high profile Alpha’s to go bankrupt, he was in the middle of the chaos. 

The dread fills Harry’s veins, he was being deceived, he’s sure of it. “Please tell me it’s not you.” He begs. 

Louis breathes deeply. “I can’t lie to you.” 

“Please, please, tell me it isn’t you,” Harry begs. “Please, Sunflower.”

Louis looks intensely affected by Harry’s despair. “I’m sorry.”

Harry is speechless for the most part. He feels stupid for not realizing it earlier but Louis was good at hiding things, he was good at hiding from Harry. It’s that unmistakable weight of betrayal that hurts him the most. The Omega he’s been so invested with for the past two months was the very person he was assigned to hunt down. Harry was lost. He slouches, opening and shutting his mouth several times before speaking. “What do you do with the money?”

Louis pauses, his lips quirking. “You’re not mad?”

“I didn’t say that.” Harry remains as cold as he can when Louis is looking at him, his blue eyes could bring Harry to confess every one of his sins.

“Chase Amory who is the owner of the Amory, the most famous and extravagant hotels in the city. Everyone from politicians to celebrities stays in his hotels.” Louis breathes through his nose. “In your line of work, I’m sure you’ve seen how many Omegas go missing on these streets.” 

Harry keeps his lips sealed tight. He’s watched the endless reports on television and he’s seen the documents on his colleagues' desks of the missing Omegas. It was a fact that the disappearance rate of Omegas is nearly five times more than that of a Beta or Alpha. Society knew the Omega population was the highest among the three genders, it was no surprise to read about an Omega going missing. It was common and became a sick part of their culture. 

“Everyday Omegas go missing, no one bats an eye. It’s like no one fucking cares.” Louis spits, the rage filling the pit of his stomach. “No one gives a crap. No one bothers to ask why, or looks deeper into each case to see the undeniable connections between them.” 

Harry watches him. Louis’ cheeks turn red and the wrinkle in his forehead becomes more prominent. His lips twisted in a scowl and he glared at the ground. “You fucking coppers haven’t done a thing to help.” His icy blue eyes shoot to Harry. “You have no clue how many omegas are manipulated by Chase Amory.”

“Manipulated?” Harry asks, his hands clasping over his lap.

Louis laughs bitterly. “It’s disgusting how you cops haven’t figured it out or who knows, maybe you’re working with Amory.” He doesn’t let Harry’s confused expression distract him. “The Omega salary rate is significantly lower than a Betas or Alphas, society is designed so the rich get richer and the poor go homeless. The middle-class group is fading out. Omegas go to Amory for loans and when their time is up and they can’t pay up, they’re sold to sex rings. Chase Amory’s net worth is nearly twice than what he lets on, he’s at the head of the sex ring and uses his hotels as,” Louis voice cracks, “He uses his hotels as brothels.”

Harry’s breath hitches, his bones go stiff and he stares long and hard at Louis’ rigid face. The Omegas who are missing, he had to admit he never cared for their rates, Omegas went missing weekly. It was never a surprise when another stack of missing person posters landed on his desk. It’s a painful ache in his chest when Louis’ features turn to stone, eyes fading into a deep blue and lips quivering. 

“Alphas check-in, fuck the omegas to test them and decide whether or not they want to buy them.” Louis fingernails dig into his palms. “You’d think Omegas would learn to stray clear of Chase Amory, but he exploits them. He finds out their vulnerabilities and makes them pay off their debt through sex.” 

“The money I take goes to them.” Louis’ voice shakes. “I find them before Chase Amory does and I help them pay off their debt. It’s cruel how I had to step in to do something meant for people like you, Officer Styles.” Louis mocks. “You and your entire profession is a joke in this city, you think because Omegas go missing all the time means you should stop caring? If you do, you have inhumane and selfish morals.”

It was complicated where Harry stood. The end of the finish line was justice, but he was on the path of law and being in New York’s force. Louis was a fork in the road, branching off to the left with his blue eyes and outstanding strength. It was between law and morals. Harry needed to get to justice but it was out of reach, his values that weighed on the cases he was assigned were crushed to dust with the revelation Louis gave him.

New York was a big city, of course, Harry has heard of Amory, his reputation and seen his face in the magazines every now and then. “The Alpha’s said they don’t remember you.”

“They’re lying,” Louis says. “What I give them is a promise of sex and slip some drugs in their cup. It doesn’t affect their memory after about four hours of sleep but doesn’t leave their system until twenty-four hours. I’m assuming they all tested positive for sodium thiopental.”

Harry nods slowly. His brain is scrambling to collect the information spewing from Louis’ lips. “If they didn’t forget, why don’t they rat you out?”

“You think that Alphas get that high up in the social ladder without any scandals? Not everyone is clean. They all have secrets, they just pay people off to keep their mouths shut.” Louis walks closer to Harry, his skin was most visible. He only wore a large sweater and a pair of knee-high socks. “Blackmail is quite easy when you know your way with hacking. Sextapes don’t surprise me anymore. Cheating husbands are the most common, I’ve robbed more Alphas than have reported. Simply because they don’t want to confront the fact they escaped to a club when they have a mate and family at home.” He says. “It’s a bonus if I have evidence of them at one of Amory’s hotels.”

Harry stiffens, what Louis is doing is wrong but the selfish old Alphas of New York deserve it. The rich walked all over the poor, buying extravagant goods only to shove it in everyone’s faces. Manhattan was a cruel place to live if you were naive and unsuspecting of the true power of money. 

“Amory sometimes takes Omegas for himself, mates them then dumps them like garbage only for them to be sold to someone else. You ever hear about his ex-mates? Of course, you don’t, they’re probably off at some remote house getting fucked every day or dead.” Louis hisses. “He treats Omegas like fucking trophies only to sell them to the highest bidder. I’d rip his knot off if I had the chance.”

Harry winces at his words. “Your ex isn’t the only reason you’re armed,” Harry states, a heat building up in his cheeks when Louis straddles his thighs. He can feel Louis’ ass through the material of his towel.

Louis scoffs. “That asshole is garbage, glad he’s behind bars now.” The Omega wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “I own what I carry because it’s easy to get taken advantage of when you’re an Omega.”

A strike of anger caught Harry off guard, he nearly growled at the thought of Louis, vulnerable with his history of drugs in the arms of an Alpha who isn’t him. Omegas are seen as weak, their bodies didn’t pack as much muscle as Betas or Alphas and their senses were much worse. If one was an Omega, they ought to know the stakes that lie in their gender. 

“Why are you doing this by yourself?” Harry asks in confusion. “It’s too dangerous, Louis. The police would have helped you.” 

“Oh, of course. A force only for Alphas and Betas would care about what I say—the words of a stripper like me. An unmated Omega who dances in front of men for money. Not to mention my tarnished past, didn’t care to look up me at work?”

Harry shakes his head. Though Louis always clouded his thoughts, he didn’t want to violate his privacy like that. Especially when he felt so strongly about the Omega. 

“I don’t have the shiniest past, Harry,” Louis confesses. “I’ve done about every drug in the book at least twice—probably why I ended up with trash like my ex. I’ve gotten arrested plenty of times.” He keeps it vague. “Would you trust me?” Louis asks, he shuts his eyes before the blue meets Harry. “Would you believe an ex-druggie Omega who speaks of the existence of a sex ring organization orchestrated by one of New York City’s richest men?” It sounded ridiculous. 

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Louis cuts him off. “I know you might. But I doubt your voice can overpower that of your department. Especially with the amount Chase Amory is willing to pay to keep the cops off his ass, I know for a fact that he’s best friends with one officer at your department. Hush money, it’s all hush money to keep his lips shut about Amory’s deeds and disregard any Omega who dares report Amory. If I were to open my mouth, they’d think I was out of my mind and send me off to rehab.” 

“Have you been?” Harry trails off, hesitant to hold Louis’ hips. 

“I did.” Louis nods. “I went on my own terms. It lasted over two years and when I left, I saw the world for what it was. A playground for rich Alphas who see Omegas as a hole and arm candy.” Louis spits. “You have to be so selfish to see another person as an object. And Amory is the worst of the social hierarchy.” 

The room goes quiet after that. Harry is left to absorb Louis’ words and squeeze his curvy hips whenever Louis shifted. It was far too much to fathom but Harry believed him. He took Louis’ words as the truth—society was a dangerous place and Louis wouldn’t lie, he hasn’t lied ever since they met. 

Harry believed him with every ounce of his being. He was conflicted with the reputation of the police force when Louis mentioned how he would have been ignored. Harry got into the force to help people like Louis, the vulnerable and the frightened. He wondered how many Omegas kept quiet about the injustice they face simply because they know their gender will get in the way of people believing them. 

“The Omegas who go missing—they’re stripped of their identity. No longer citizens of the modern world.” Louis holds eye contact with Harry. “They have no name. They’re called Angels, Amory’s Angels.” 

* * *

August comes fast. The weather was rainy on most days and people stay inside, for the most part, to hide from the thick humid air. Friday nights are the most different, Harry was used to the packed sidewalks and suffocating clubs—but tonight was exceptionally quiet. 

He sat at the bar of a familiar strip joint. His eyes locked on the Omega clad in a pair of metallic lace panties with a pair of red heels on his feet. The music is blasting through the speakers, the dancer mouthing the lyrics as he swings his body around the stage. The lights bounce off the glitter on his skin, and his blue eyes glow brightly. 

Harry sips from his glass, bourbon was his favourite. He keeps his gaze locked on the curvy Omega as he hauled himself up the pole only to slide down with his legs wrapped around it, his skin was tanned and contrasted with his tiny amount of clothing. Cash was thrown on stage and Alphas hollered as Louis bent over, showing his ass and flirtatiously winking over his shoulder. 

Harry stifled a groan when Louis’ hand collides with one of his asscheeks. The flesh jiggled in the prison of his panties and Harry quickly ordered another bourbon. Soon enough, Louis’ set is finished and Harry watches an Alpha go over to one of the guards. Chase Amory shows a wad of cash to the guard before disappearing down the hall to the private rooms. 

A nervous wreck is what Harry is—he quite literally drowns in alcohol at that point but his high metabolism is quick to sober him up. He watches Louis walk down the hall dressed in a different pair of panties as the next Omega starts dancing on stage. Harry takes two fresh glasses of bourbon before following the Omega.

This was what they’ve been preparing for. Louis and Harry have planned for weeks, keeping everything under wraps from Harry’s work and continuing to spend their nights wrapped up together. Though, this was more than risky. This was everything Louis has stood up for, and now that he met Harry, he was able to pull it all off. With his resources down at the station and title, this was bound to work. 

It took plenty of planning. Mapping out Amory’s routines, catching him whenever he was in town. They had evidence of the brothels, all thanks to Harry who had to pose as a rich Alpha. The sight of the sex ring hidden in the hotel made him sick, Louis was there to comfort him as he vomits out his stomach. 

All they needed was the man himself but they couldn’t simply report him, even though Harry was in the force and his word would be heavily reliable. Amory could pay off every officer in the department, but surely not the Chief. He was far too good to let injustice live on, but Harry didn’t trust his best friend, Newham, to convince him otherwise. 

Harry goes with Liam who inside one of the private rooms, directly across from the one Louis and Chase went into. Obviously, Liam didn’t believe anything from Louis’ mouth until Harry showed him the pictures and videos from one of the Amory hotels. 

“He’s good in there?” Harry asks, handing Liam a glass.

“Yeah, swayed his hips, giggled and everything.” They both shut the curtain as another man walks down the hall. “I knew he would follow him,” Liam says, just as the other familiar man steps into the private room across. 

“That’s what Louis said would happen.” Harry tries to calm down his wolf who was enraged at the thought of Louis alone with two wicked Alphas. “He said he’s seen them do it with his coworkers, and he tried extra hard to get their attention tonight.”

“He surely caught their eyes.” Liam leans on the wall, sipping his drink as well. “This is dangerous, we should burst in there.”

“Louis said to give him five minutes, so we’re going to give him five minutes.”

“Could he really get a confession?” Liam asks seriously. “From both of them?”

“All he needs is one of them and then it’s all over. You’d be surprised how smooth he is about getting his way.” Harry tries to rid his mind of those filthy images of Louis wrapped in his bedsheets. Louis had power over Harry, could easily bat his lashes and the Alpha would be on his knees.

Liam grunts in reply, fingers inching to his gun in the holster. Harry eyes him carefully, “I hope you stay calm, man. How do you think I feel? That’s my boy in there with rotten Alphas.” Harry growls. 

“Sorry.” Liam apologizes. He pats a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Five minutes never seemed so long.”

“Fuck, I feel like I’m going to explode.” Harry chugs the rest of his drink. “Louis said he couldn’t do this without us.” It hurt to say but it was the truth. “All about being taken advantage of and ignored. This doesn’t sit well with me.”

He needed to keep his wolf at bay or he could ruin it all. Louis needed this, and all Harry had to do was bite his tongue. Harry tasted blood in the fourth minute. 

Harry’s watch beeps when the five minutes are over. It felt like over an hour when Harry walks into the private room, he’s greeted with the sight of Louis’ ass on Chase’s lap. He clenches the glass tightly and clears his throat. “Having fun, Sunflower?”

Louis turns over his shoulder, lips in a deep frown. “Not at all.”

Amory was a wealthy man, but not a smart man. After all, he paid his way through school with his connections and father’s money. He was currently passed out with his head rolled to the side, officer Newham next to him. 

“What did you do?” Harry carefully steps into the room, the music was still softly playing. 

“You don’t need to know.” Louis stands, he goes to a small shelf and returns with a camera and recorder. He stands in front of Harry, in tiny panties and high heels. “I’d love to stay, but we both know the plan.”

Harry’s eyes drop to Louis’ navel where a tiny silver jewel hung. “I know.” There is a painful tug at his heart. 

“Good.” The Omega whispers, licking Harry’s parted lips. “Bye, Alpha.”

* * *

The next day, every news channel and newspaper is talking about Chase Amory, the richest man in New York City and his secret Omega sex ring. With an arrest warrant out for officer Newham and Chase Amory and the added mystery of the stripper Omega in the video, there has never been so much action in the city. All because Harry and Liam mailed a copy of each of the recordings to every news company and even the Chief himself. 

* * *

Five days. That’s how long Harry and Louis are apart. The news has calmed down significantly, Chase and Newham have been in police custody for three days. Both men tried to escape the city but were caught at the borders. 

Harry has counted down the hours until he sees the lovely Omega again. Every night, he’s dreamt of Louis’ skin, his eyes and his voice. Harry was hooked and Louis wasn’t there to pull him back to shore. He’s so jittery, anything can set him off. He yelled at every waitress or cab driver he’s met—and he doesn’t feel bad anymore. His wolf has gone crazy. Any scent that isn’t Louis’ makes Harry want to cry and attack anyone in his vicinity. 

When Harry sees Louis, he just arrived at the station. It’s at the time they promised and it’s a humid evening, as most August nights are. The Omega is wearing denim shorts, a black leather jacket. “Been a while.”

Harry is careful, slowly shutting his car door. “It has.” His wolf is clawing its way out, fighting with Harry’s nerves to just touch the Omega.

“I’ve been keeping up with the news,” Louis says, a slight hitch in his tone. “They caught both of them.”

“They’re working on finding every Alpha involved, and the Omegas are returning to their families.” Harry digs his nails into his thighs to keep from jumping at the blue-eyed man. Harry’s eyes flash to the large bag on Louis’ bike. “You’re leaving?” It’s a stupid question, he knew this was happening—they discussed it. They went over every single step in the plan, thoroughly talking about each one. 

Louis nods, “I am.”

“Are you leaving Manhattan?”

“I’m leaving New York,” Louis says, just like he did when they made up the plan.

“You are leaving,” Harry repeats, there’s a silence between them among the distant sounds of passing traffic. “Leaving everything here.” Louis was going away, skipping off to another place. Leaving behind his life, work, and the few friends he had. 

“What do you say?” Louis smirks, straddling his motorcycle. “You coming?” 

Harry gulps, looking back at the station. The lights are blinding in contrast to the darkness of the night. The smell of smoke flows up his nose. “Sunflower.”

The blue-eyed Omega tilts his head. “I hope you remember I’m not coming back.” His lips are so pink in the streetlights. “I’m done here, Harry. This will be the last time you see me.”

Harry feels a weight on his shoulders, he fiddles with the rings on his fingers while glancing back at the station where Liam, the Chief and the two convicted Alphas were waiting. He looks at Louis again, the Omega was so small on his bike but he carried such a strength that made Harry weak. “Fuck,” Harry curses, yanking at his hair. 

“I told you this. You had all this time to decide.”

“I know,” Harry says, more aggressively than intended. “Wait, just...” He had ignored it, letting it linger in his mind. Now, he had to make a choice but he already had a feeling of what he was going to choose, and it wasn’t sitting in the police station.

Louis smacks his lips, watching the red build up in the Alpha’s cheeks. “C’mon, Harry,” His voice is teasing. “I know what you’re thinking, all you have to do is say it.”

Harry sighed, absolutely despising how Louis could read him so well. “We could get caught.”

“You doubt my abilities that much?” The Omega tsks. “Let’s not forget how long I stayed under your radar.” His words draw a growl from Harry’s chest and Louis giggles in amusement. “Can the Chief blame you if a stranger on a sick bike speeds down this street?” Louis bites his lip. “I mean, you’re just doing your job. Chasing them down in your car.” 

It was stupid to choose this clever and tempting Omega over his life in New York. He was a cop and should waltz into the station to help with the Amory and Newham case, but that was the smart thing to do. Harry wasn’t smart, he was under Louis’ spell—has been ever since they kissed that night in the club. “You think I should just,” He pauses, “leave?”

Louis sent him in for a wild ride the moment they met. He consumed Harry’s thoughts and held his heart. “I know we hold no title, we never spoke about where we stand but I think it’s safe to say that you’re as invested in me as I am to you.” 

Harry stands there for a long time contemplating his fate. Louis was his addiction he didn’t know he had and Harry couldn’t help but nod helplessly. He picked a man with a teasing smile over everything he’s ever known. “I’ll leave.”

“I knew you would,” Louis quips, “just wanted to hear you say it.”

The Alpha leans on his car, a hot rush filling his veins. “I really hate how you know me so well.”

“I spent years reading people, you’re just another on the list.”

“That surely makes me feel special,” Harry remarks, he glances down at his badge sitting over his chest. “Where are we off to?”

There’s a long pause, the muted sound of cars and the summer breeze filling the silence. “You know, Amory wasn’t the only asshole to take advantage of Omegas.” Louis drawls, revving his bike. “I know of a particular fellow living in a city in Europe.”

“Another?” Harry asks, heart hammering in his chest.

“Corruption can be the structure of almost any hierarchy,” Louis says slowly. “Society is fucked up. Is that a surprise?” 

Harry shifted, watching Louis carefully. “Not necessarily. How do you know of this Alpha?” 

“Despite Amory’s money, he lacked security. It was quite easy to hack into his records, that’s how I got names after all.” 

“So round two, huh?” The Alpha runs a hand down his torso, finger tapping on his gun. “You up for it?”

The Omega winks at Harry. “Stupid question, Officer Styles. You’re forgetting how long I’ve done this.” 

“Quite the attitude you have, Omega.” Harry tsks.

“Will you do something about it?”

Harry hummed lowly. “Stupid question, Sunflower.”

“Well then,” Louis slips a helmet over his head, only his blue eyes are visible. “Catch me if you can, Alpha.” Louis speeds away, his engine zooming through the sleeping city. Harry cracks a small smile, hopping into his car and switching on the siren. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 37: Louis is a very intelligent omega that scams rich alphas in various ways but mostly by promising them sex and then drugging them and stealing their money. Harry is a cop. I imagine Louis has no family. He’s also tech-savvy and hacks these rich alphas out of info which he uses to blackmail them later. Whatever you want to with that it’s fine. I imagine Harry is conflicted cause in one hand what Louis is doing it’s bad and illegal, but on the other hand he thinks these rich old alphas deserve it.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oflarryent)  
> [tumblr](https://larryent.tumblr.com)  
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryent)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this :^) thank you so much for reading  
> I tend to come back to fics and add scenes and stuff. I have a feeling that I’ll be back to this one soon.
> 
> P.s. epilogue coming soon with a mating scene !! 
> 
> Thoughts ?


End file.
